Dangerous To Know
by Jenni Marie Sunshine
Summary: Bradin meets a new girl at his school, who's extremly different. She seems to be normal when they first hit it off. Soon he realizes that Isabella's not as perfect as she seems. She has problems, that might not be fixable.
1. The New Girl

**DISCLAIMER **i don't own any of anything from summerland, but everything else is mine oh mine♥

Bradin sat up in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was 2 in the morning on a school night and he couldn't get to sleep. He was so nervous about the first day of school he didn't know what to do w/ himself. Even though he knew that everyone liked him and he was pretty damn popular at his school, he still had that sick feeling he got whenever he was about to do something drastic.  
The one thing that made him really nervous was the girls. He was never single, and he never had a serious relationship. It was always physical, or he did something to screw it up. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, it was just that there was always something better he'd have his eyes on.

Bradin turned on his side and looked at the clock. It seemed to have been on 2 o clock forever. He got up and went downstairs to the living room. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on so he turned it off. He lay on his back for seemed like minutes before he dozed off.

Bradin felt someone shaking him awake. "Bradin wake up your gonna be late for your first day!" Bradin opened his eyes to see his sister standing above him with a look on her face that said "what the hell do you think you're doing." Bradin sat up and looked at the clock on the VCR. It kept blinking 12:00 and it took Bradin a second to realize that it wasn't set. "It's 7:30 idiot. That VCR isn't gonna change." His sister yelled from the kitchen. Bradin rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that." He got up and ran upstairs. He hopped in the shower and let the hot water pour over his head. He was still nervous. Bradin got dressed in light blue jeans and his favorite Napolian Dynomite T-shirt. He checked the mirror one more time before stepping out, then took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought.

Bradin got into his car and waited for his sister. He honked his horn. "C'mon Nikki we're really gonna be late if you don't move it!" Nikki ran outside. "Hold on gosh." She got in the car and looked at her brother. "Why don't you take the stick out of your ass and calm down." He glared at her. "Why don't you take the tissue outta your bra and try growin' em on your own." She gasped and punched him in the arm. Bradin laughed and drove out of the driveway.

When they got to school Nikki was quick to jump out and run over to her friends.Bradin watched her run over to her freshmen and hug them. He winced at the thought of having to go to school with his younger sister. It was bad enough he had to live with her.

Just then he heard someone call his name. He looked over and saw his best friend Malik standing there. "Hey Bradin what's going on man!" Bradin got out of the car and slapped a bunch of high-fives that were comming at him. He was starting to feel okay about school. Bradin smiled at all his friends,happy to be back.

"So Bradin my man. What did you do this summer?" Malik asked him with a grin. "Or should I say who did you do this summer?" All the guys laughed and Bradin rolled his eyes laughing along. "Haha guys very funny."  
Malik hit him in the arm. "Really man, what happened?" Bradin shrugged. "Nothing really, it was actually pretty cool just sitting back and relaxing." Malik laughed. "Sure man, what happened really?"Bradin gave him a look. "Man I'm serious. Right after the last day of school Kristina and I broke up, so I was basically surfin' the waves and having fun by myself for once." Malik and all the rest of his friends looked at him like he was stupid.

Just then the bell rang and all the boys started to walk off to thier classes. Malik and Bradin stayed behind. Malik waited until the others where gone, and stopped Bradin. "Man what the hell!" Malik shook his head a Braind."What?" Jesse asked. Malik kept shaking his head. "Bradin what are you thinking man? You can't just tell those guys shit like that, we have to at least seem better than them. Oh my gosh man what is your problem. If you didn't get any this summer you don't tell them that. You better hope this doesn't ruin us for the year man..."

Bradin ignored his friend while he looked around the school to see if there was anyone else he knew. Then he saw a girl he hadn't seen there before. He stared at her as she got out of a limo. She was still turned around getting her stuff out of the car, then she turned around. Bradin's mouth dropped open. She was GORGEOUS.  
She had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, and the most piercing hazel and green eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing tight blue jeans with black cowboy boots, and a white wife beater that had the words BOY BEATER, tagged across it. Bradin smiled at the thought of her shirt. He kept staring at her as she walked into the school.

"HELLO!" Malik screamed in his face. Bradin turned his attention back to his friend. "What!" Malik rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you staring at?" Bradin looked back at the girl and pointed. "Who's the new girl?" Malik looked at her walking and whistled. "Whoo! DAMN she is hotter in person!" Bradin srunched up his face. "Who is she?" Malik patted his friends shoulder. "You'll never get her my friend. I hear she's never had a boyfriend, because every guy that wants her, gives up because she wierd." Bradin laughed. "Weird?" Malik nodded. "Yeah, she's into some crazy stuff I hear." Malik ran off to class. "Hey we're gonna be late man. Get your mind off her, you'll never get her."  
Bradin kept staring, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Here we go again."

review babes♥


	2. Isabella

**DISCLAIMER** don't own summerland..if i did it wouldn't be cancelled. don't own jesse/bradin...if i did i wouldn't be writing this story, i'd be with jesse. but everything else is mine kk

* * *

Bradin walked into his first period class wondering what Malik was talking about when he said she was weird. He wondered what the girls name was. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He took his seat and waited for the class to start. When the bell rang the teacher started to introduce herself, and talk about the school. She said her name was Mrs.Miller, and that was about all Bradin heard.

He ignored the teacher, having heard the speech tons of times since he'd been there and he had to hear it five more times today. Bradin tapped his fingers on the desk waiting for Mrs.Miller to say something worth listening to. Just then the he'd seen girl walked into the class. All the heads in the class turned to her, when Mrs.Miller stopped talking and looked at her. The girl walked up to the front of the class, trying to ignore the stares she was getting.

"Uh...sorry I'm late. I'm new here." She said. The teacher nodded, "That's alright, we're just getting started. Why don't you take a seat next to...hmm, Mr. Westerly!" The teacher pointed at Bradin and he jumped. The girl nodded. "Alright." She walked over and sat in the seat next to him. Bradin tried his best to stop his heavy breathing. When he finally did he glanced at her. She was writing something down on a piece of paper. She passed the note to Bradin, and he looked at it.

It To: Mr. Westerly, on it in the nicest writing he'd ever seen. He opened it and it was an invitation to a "Welcome Back" party she was having. Bradin smiled and put the invitation in his pocket. All of a sudden the bell rang. She was the first one out of the classroom, and Bradin grabbed his stuff and ran to catch up.

"Hey wait up!" Bradin called. She turned around and looked at him. When he finally caught up with her, he was out of breath. "Hey," he said trying to catch his breath. "Uh, what's this for?" he asked. The girl gave him a smile,that made Jesses melt. "What? You never been invited to a party before Mr. Westerly? You seem to be pretty popular around here." she said with a grin. Bradin smiled back. "Yeah I guess, but you don't even know me." She shrugged, "Maybe tonight can change that."

She started to walk off and he stopped her again. "Hey, what's your name?" She gave him another stunning smile. "You'll here about me." she said, then walked off. Bradin stood there not knowing what to think. He started to walk to his next class. He smiled, thinking about 'getting to know' her tonight at the party.

While he was walking through the halls he could hear people talking. "Hey have you heard about the new girl?" a girl said. Bradin slowed down so he could hear the convo. "Yeah I hear she's a rich model chick who lives in a mansion." another said. "I heard she's rich alright, for killing her rich boyfriend, and taking his money." The group of gossipers laughed. "Well what's her name anyway?" a guy asked. Another girl smirked, "I'm sure every guy in Playa Linda wants to know. Her name's Isabella. She's some kind of Portuguese or French student, who just moved here. And she's having a party tonight. It's supposed to be the greatest." the girl said.

Bradin walked off, laughing at all the rumors he'd just heard. Isabella, a French and Portuguese rich model, who killed her boyfriend. He couldn't believe his ears. Just then Bradin saw Malik. "Hey Malik! Come here for a sec man!" Malik ran over to his friend. "Hey Bray what's up man?" Bradin gave his friend a high five. "Hey Malik did you get invited to this girl's party?" Malik smiled and pulled out his invitation. "Hell yeah I was the first one? Just got it right now." Bradin shook his head. "I was the first, she gave me mine in first period." Malik rolled his eyes. "Whatever man are you going?" Bradin nodded. "Duh" Malik gave him another high five. "Alright then, I'll see you tonight."Bradin ran to his next class, he couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

review my loves$$ 


	3. Hurry Up And Get Here

**DISCLAIMER** you know it! i don't own it mkay...ok let's get down to bissness...i can't spell that word

* * *

Bradin almost ran out of sixth period to get to his car. He couldn't wait to go to Isabella's party. While he was speeding down the hallways, he bumped into her, and knocked all her stuff down. "Ouch!" she screamed. Bradin realized he'd stepped on her toe. "Oh man I'm sorry! Are you okay Isabella?" Bradin bent down to pick up her stuff. When he came back up she was smiling. "So you know my name now huh?" Bradin nodded, not being able to talk, and not relizing she had a slight accent in her voice. He smiled back at her. "I heard about you." She gave him a look and nodded. "I've heard about you too Bradin." Bradin almost fainted when she said his name. It sounded so good coming out of her mouth. 

Isabella laughed, "I hope you can make it tonight. It starts at 9:00, and ends whenever. My parents are out of town." She gave him one last stunning smile then walked off, leaving Bradin in awe. He watched her walk off, then speed walked the rest of the way to his car. He saw his sister in the front of the school. "Nikki hurry up or I'm leaving you!" Nikki rolled he eyes, "Just leave, I'll get a ride home with Anna." Bradin didn't argue, he drove off and headed home.

When he got there the phone was ringing. When he picked up, it was his Aunt Ava. "Hey Bradin, I need you to stay home tonight, we're gonna be home late. Your sister & Derrick are staying at Anna's house so we need you to hold down the fort while we're gone ok?" Bradin couldn't believe his luck. "Aunt Ava I can't, I have plans already!" "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to cancel, I really need you to do this. Now I have to go, keep the doors locked alright. Bye!"

Ava mom hung up before he could get another word out. He threw the phone on the couch and ran up to his room. He couldn't believe he had to miss the biggest party of the year, because of everyone being out. He layed on his bed and his cell phone rang. It was Malik, and Bradin picked it up. "Hey Bray what's up man, you getting ready?" Bradin sighed. "No, my aunt just said I can't go because they're gonna be out tonight, and they need me to 'hold down the fort'. I can't stand them sometimes." Bradin heard Malik laughing on the other end. "What's so funny?" Bradin asked. Malik sighed, "Man, why don't you just sneak out?" Bradin made a face. 'Why didn't I think of that?' he asked himself. "You're right, I'll just sneak out, and get back before they can bust me." Bradin said. "Yeah man, I'll see you tonight then" Malik and Bradin hung up, and Bradin was happy again.

He went to his closet not sure what he was going to wear. It took him about an hour or two to sort through everything and pick out a good outfit. Bradin smiled at himself. "This is gonna be the best" he said.

About two hours later Bradin was ready to walk out. He had on his favorite pair of ripped jeans, with a vintage Andy Warhol shirt on. He decided he couldn't look any better, and finally left. When Jesse got into his car, his phone rang again. He didn't recognize the number, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?" he said.

He heard a bunch of loud music and people in the background, then he heard Isabella's voice. "Hurry up lover boy, I can't have any fun until you get here." She hung up then, and Bradin had his mouth hanging open. He wondered how she got his phone number, but that didn't bother him for long. He sped up, so he could get there as fast as possible.

* * *

Reviews please so i can know to continue. i don't wanna keep writing if you don't like it k thanks babes 


	4. Parties And Consequences

**DISCLAIMER This gurl doesn't own summerland or any of the stuff associated with it, but everything else is me 3

* * *

**

When Bradin got to Isabella's house he was amazed at how big it was. He knew it would be big but not HUGE like it was. He walked past all the people outside and when he got to the door he knocked. Malik came up behind him. "Bradin what are you doing?" Malik laughed, then opened the door and walked in. Bradin put his hands in his pockets. He must have been more nervous then he thought he was.

When he did walk in he heard the stereo blasting "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Bradin pushed his way through the crowd, trying to find Isabella. He finally got out of the crowd of people when he pushed his way through and once again bumped into Isabella.

"Ahh! What the hell watch where you're goin-" Isabella looked up and saw Bradin. "Oh, it's you. Sorry." Bradin just smiled, he couldn't figure out what to say. "Thanks for comming Bradin, I was anxious waiting for you to get here." She gave him a sext smile and pulled him back into the crowd by his colar. "C'mon lover boy, dance with me." Bradin let her pull him into the mess of people and started to dance with her.

The stereo started to blast "Loose My Breath" by Destiny's Child. Isabella got up close to Bradin and started to dance. Bradin kept up with Isabella while she twisted and shook her but on him to the music. There was nothing else that Bradin could concentrate on, he kept looking into Isabella's hazel green eyes, and she looked into his. Isabella smiled at him. "You're good at this." She whispered into his ear. Bradin, trying to keep his cool, whispered "You aren't too bad yourself." Isabella gave him a seductive look.

She backed up from him and shook her finger as if to say 'come here'. Bradin was quick to follow. Isabella led him up the stairs in the hallway, where they were alone. Isabella backed up to the wall and Bradin pinned her there and started to kiss her. Isabella didn't hesitate to rap her arms around his neck, and let it keep going. Bradin picked Isabella up and she rapped her legs around his waste while he kissed her neck.

Bradin kicked open the door to a room and they both collapsed on a bed. Isabella got on top of him and lifted up his shirt. She kissed his chest, then his stomach, and when she got down to his belt buckle she stopped and looked up at him. 'She's teasing me' Bradin thought. Isabella casually came back up and kissed Bradin. She smiled, "Not tonight Mr.Westerly" she said. Bradin laughed, "You're good Isabella. Real good." She got off of him. "Why thank you." she said. "Now let's finish dancing. That's about as close as you'll get to sex tonight." She gave him a cute little smirk, and he laughed and followed her downstaris. They dance for hours and, eventually, got drunk.

They were all over eachother, making out and grinding on the dancefloor. Soon enough Bradin had colapsed on the couch and Isabella fell right along with him, going to sleep in his arms.

BRRRINGGGG! Bradin sat straight up when his phone rang. He winced at the bright sun coming through the window and his head pounded. Bradin looked at his phone it was his house. "Oh shit!" he said to himself. Bradin looked around an saw people laying on the floor of the party room. Then he saw Isabella laying on him. His phone stopped ringing. "Thank you" he mumbled. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, the phone's loud ringer went off. He flipped open the phone with frustration, and without looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the phone. "Excuse me?" He heard his aunt on the other end. Bradin's eyes got wide. "Oh sorry aunt Ava. I didn't know it was you." His aunt sighed. "Bradin where the hell have you been all night we were all worried sick over here! And why weren't you answering your phone? Bradin I am SO furious right now you have no idea! I can't-" Bradin cut her off. "Look I'll be home in a bit ok calm down."

He hung up his phone and layed down, exaughsted from the convo he'd just had, and ll the yelling. He had a major headache from his hangover, and didn't really want to wake Isabella. He looked at her then kissed her forehead. Bradin gently shook her. "Isabella I have to go." Isabella opened her eyes and was startled when she saw what had happend to the room where the party was heald.

"Oh man! My parents are gonna kill me! They're gonna be back any minute!" Bradin gave her a look. "You said they were gone for the weekend!" He said as he jumped up to help her clean. "Yeah well..." She stopped to kick someone laying on the floor. He woke up and fell back asleep. "AHHHH!" she screamed. She fell onto te couch. "I'm dead" Just then they heard the door. And in walked her parents. Bradin's jaw dropped "Shit..."

* * *

**REVIEW... love you forever **


End file.
